La Zanpakuto desnuda
by devapaths
Summary: Y aca esta mi version de "La Pistola Desnuda" Gin Ichimaru es un detective de el Gotei 13 ¿Podra evitar el desastre? ¿Encontrara el amor de su vida? ¿Y encontrare al amor de mi vida? Leanlo por que estara grandioso


**Damas y Caballeros, Niños y Niñas, Arrancar y Shinigamis. Devapaths se enorgullece en presentar su más nuevo proyecto. La espera ha terminado y la historia ha llegado aquí esta el primer capitulo de "La Zanpakuto Desnuda". Disfrútenlo.**

**P.S: Esto pasa en un universo alterno en que la sociedad de almas seria como Estados Unidos ****y el Gotei 13 es como la policía.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: La introducción.<span>

* * *

><p>Nuestra historia comienza en Hueco Mundo, en el centro del gran desierto se encontraba un gigantesco palacio conocido como Las Noches. Dentro se estaba llevando a cabo una reuniónde los enemigos de la Sociedad de Almas, los Arrancars.<p>

Dos soldados Arrancar le abrieron la puerta a uno de los sirvientes del palacio que llevaba un carrito con el te para la reunión e iba cubierto pesadamente por kilos de ropa dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos. El cuarto de reunión era una sala rectangular, con varias ventanas que daban hacia fuera en los lados largos de la sala y las puertas al para salir del recinto en los lados mas pequeños. El cuarto estaba adornado con simplicidad y los únicos muebles que habían eran la mesa rectangular en el centro y las nueve sillas en las cuales estaban sentados los Arrancares discutiendo. El sirviente puso el carrito a un lado de la sala y comenzó a preparar la tetera de hierro.

"Escúchenme" Dijo Nnoitra llamando la atención de todos los reunidos "Matar a algunos prisioneros no es suficiente, los Shinigamis deben sufrir" Algunos pusieron algunas quejas en voz baja, mientras que el misterioso sirviente movía el carrito para servir las tasas en la mesa "Debemos humillarlos y asesinarlos a todos"

"No estas yendo lo suficientemente lejos Nnoitra" Le dijo Barragán "Debemos darles una paliza y arrastrar sus cadáveres vencidos de aquí hasta el mundo de los vivos… hasta que al final entreguen La Sociedad de Almas" y este comentario armo mas discusión entre ellos, mientras que el sirviente solo se limitaba a escuchar y llenar las tasas de te y servírselas a los presentes. Y en ese momento Yammy llamo la atención de todos al golpear la mesa con uno de sus gigantescos puños.

"Claro que no… Esa solución no es suficiente para mí. Yo digo Destruyamos por completo el Seireitei y al Gotei 13"

"Que…" Grito Nel "y echar a perder tres años de buenas relaciones publicas… Tengo a los Shinigamis creyendo que soy una chica buena… En algunas de sus encuestas soy mas popular que Byakuya Kuchiki" Y entonces todos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Ulquiorra golpeo la mesa con sus puños y comenzó a hablar mientras el sirviente le servia su te.

"Por favor Arrancars… esto no nos esta conduciendo a nada. Lo que debemos hacer es concebir al menos un acto terrorista, que le demostrara a todo el mundo. Que el Gotei 13 'Los grandes protectores' No son mas que un tigre de papel, una organización basura, de gente basura…" Y mientras decía esto la mano del sirviente comenzó a temblar mientras servia el te "… gente que esta lista para su destrucción, cobardes, Basuras que yo no pueden pelear…" y entonces el sirviente en un rápido movimiento de mano clavo la tetera de metal hirviendo en la mano de Ulquiorra, el se levanto y entonces el sirviente se quito la mascara para revelar un hombre de pelo plateado y los ojos cerrados dándole la apariencia de un zorro.

El atacante no dio ni un segundo para que sus enemigos reaccionaran y en ese segundo ya había bajado a Ulquiorra de un puñetazo y le había tirado te caliente en la cara a Nel. Los Arrancar restantes saltaron de sus sillas con sus armas preparadas y lo atacaron pero el los repelía con sus puños. En una de esas le pego un puñetazo a Barragán y lo tiro al suelo dejándolo inconsciente y revelando una pegatina que decía 'Hola mi nombre es Barragán' en su camisa.

Nel se recupero de la quemadura e intento atacarlo pero el respondió haciéndole una llave al cuello y dejándola atrapada. El agarro un trapito y lo paso por la cara de la peliverde increíblemente limpiando la marca roja que tenia en su cara.

"Lo sabia" dijo el pelo plateado a la audiencia, y después le aplico la llave del sueño y ella inmediatamente se convirtió en una versión bebe de ella misma. Nnoitra ataco al tipo pero este lo repelió y lo dejo inconciente mientras esta caía en una silla y se revelaba una tarjeta en su bolsillo que decía 'para pasar un buen rato Harribel: Strip tease profesional'.

Yammy intento darle una paliza al pelo gris pero entonces el lo agarro del brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra le pegaba un porrazo con la tetera y por ultimo lo empujaba contra una de las ventanas haciéndolo caer por esta, así dejando solo a Ulquiorra aun peleando.

Ulquiorra se le lanzo con todas sus fuerzas pero el le contesto dándole un puñetazo al estomago luego le rompió la camisa y finalizo dándole un puñetazo a la quijada haciendo que su medio casco se desprendiera de su cabeza y revelara un Peinado mohawk rosa. El cara de zorro miro a la audiencia y dijo "Mierda eso ni yo me lo esperaba" y prosiguió a patear a Ulquiorra en la ingle dejándolo fuera de combate.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Ulquiorra mientras el atacante se acercaba a una de las ventanas.

"Soy el Capitán Gin Ichimaru del Gotei 13" respondió haciendo una pose heroica y viendo a todos los derrotados "…Y no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes en la Sociedad de Almas" pateo las persianas de la ventana para abrirlas pero estas rebotaron y le pegaron en la cabeza, haciendo a Gin perder su pose heroica, y su balance haciéndolo caer del castillo "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" grito el mientras caía.

* * *

><p><strong>Títulos<strong>

Devapaths se enorgullece en presentar

**La Zanpakuto Desnuda.**


End file.
